Bodoh
by Arialine
Summary: Cih! Jadi sampai aku mati, aku akan diperintah kamu, mata empat! Heh, dengar. Sekarang aku akan mati, akan ke neraka. Untuk sekali ini, dengarkan perintahku, kacamata! /Suigetsu x Karin/ oneshot


**Bodoh**

**Disclaimer:** jelas bukan punya saya. (c) Kishimoto 1999

**Note:** saya lagi suka SuiKa! Hidup semangka!

xxx

Mereka bertemu pada umur 12 tahun.

_Ruang latihan terdengar sepi. Karin sedang menunggu tuannya, Orochimaru, untuk melanjutkan latihan. Orochimaru berjanji untuk kembali pukul 12.00. Tetapi waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul 12.30 dan tuannya belum datang. Karin percaya kalau tuannya akan kembali segera... Mungkin ada sedikit masalah di luar... atau ada ninja dari desa lain yang menyerang. _

"_Cih, Orochimaru-sama pasti akan menanganinya dengan mudah."_

_Gadis berambut merah itu melanjutkan latihannya sendiri._

_Lima belas menit kemudian, pintu ruang latihan berderit terbuka. Karin melihat Kabuto, asisten tuannya melangkah masuk. Tangan Kabuto tidak kosong, ia memegang --lebih tepatnya mencengkram—tangan seorang anak laki-laki. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kabuto mencengkramnya sambil menyalurkan chakra. Muka anak itu terlihat meringis menahan sakit, ia terus menerus berteriak memohon Kabuto melepaskan cengkramannya._

_Dari pandangan Karin, anak itu aneh. Rambutnya aneh, berwarna biru perak, dan giginya tajam. Matanya juga aneh, warnanya kuning. Persis seperti ikan hiu. _

_Tiba-tiba tuannya datang dan berkata, "Karin, kenalkan... ini teman barumu. Namanya Suigetsu Houzuki, ia 'datang' dari Kirigakure."_

_Karin meneliti anak itu dari ujung ke ujung sekali lagi. _'Benar-benar aneh...' _pikirnya dalam hati._

_Seringai menghiasi muka Orochimaru, "Kalau begitu, mulailah untuk terbiasa dengannya. Karena dia akan kulatih di sini... Oh iya, maaf aku telat tadi. Suigetsu membuat... sedikit masalah."_

"_Ya, Orochimaru-sama," jawab Karin._

"_Oh ya, aku masih ada urusan. Mulai sekarang kamu aku tugaskan untuk mengawasinya, Karin."_

"_Baik, Orochimaru-sama!" seru Karin bersemangat. Karin merasa amat bangga, tidak semua orang diberi kepercayaan oleh Orochimaru seperti itu!_

_Setelah itu Orochimaru dan Kabuto meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Karin sendiri di ruang latihan. Suigetsu hanya memandang ke bawah sambil memijat tangannya yang sakit karena dicengkaram Kabuto. Tiba-tiba tangannya berubah menjadi air, lalu kembali ke bentuk semula. Karin tersentak melihat kejadian tersebut dan melangkah menjauh dari bocah bernama Suigetsu itu._

_Suigetsu menyadari anak di depannya kaget, hanya tersenyum sedikit sambil menatap gadis itu, "Hai."_

_Karin menatapinya dengan jijik. Lalu berkata, "Udik! Jangan dekat-dekat aku!"_

_Alis Suigetsu mengernyit, dalam 12 tahun hidupnya ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Lagipula ia tidak aneh! Justru itu adalah keahliannya, keahlian turun-temurun ninja dari Kirigakure! Suigetsu mencoba untuk melawan gadis itu, tetapi kata-katanya terhenti._

"_Mulai sekarang, aku bos di sini! Jadi kamu harus menuruti kata-kataku!" seru Karin sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan._

"_Tukang ngatur!" jerit Suigetsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya._

xxx

Hari yang cerah. Agak jarang ditemui saat musim hujan.

"_Hari yang terlalu indah untuk mati."_

Suigetsu berbaring di bawah pohon, mencoba membenarkan posisi duduknya. Posisi awalnya sangat menyakitkan, karena kakinya yang hampir putus tertekuk. Pedang zanbato-nya tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, di atas sebuah mayat. Mayat itu adalah Anbu dari Suna, cukup kuat tetapi masih bisa dikalahkan Suigetsu, walaupun keadannya sekarang seperti ini.

Suigetsu terpisah dari rombongan Hebi beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya ia berniat mengelilingi hutan itu untuk mencari air. Sialnya dalam perjalanannya ia bertemu Anbu tersebut, yang tentu saja tahu kalau dia adalah seorang missing nin. Dan inilah yang terjadi, mereka bertarung sampai titik darah terakhir.

Tanpa bantuan di sekitarnya, Suigetsu hanya dapat berpasrah dan menyerahkan harapannya untuk selamat. Bagaimana tidak? Kakinya hampir putus, luka menganga terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya, tulang rusuknya hancur, dan tangan kirinya retak.

"_Siap ke neraka," _gumamnya pelan sambil menyeringai, menunjukkan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

Ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, mencoba menutup matanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara memanggil namanya. Suigetsu menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut. Lalu ia melihat bayangan putih kabur yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"_Karin..."_

xxx

"Suigetsu! Hei, manusia ikan!" Teriak Karin kencang, berharap si manusia ikan mendengarnya.

_Di mana bocah itu?! Merepotkan! Selalu mengganggu rencana Sasuke!_ Karin, mencoba mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya... mencari jejak chakra Suigetsu. Pikirannya menerobos pohon-pohon, melewati burung-burung yang terbang, sampai akhirnya...

Karin berlari menuju arah chakra Suigetsu. Chakra Suigetsu terasa lemah, dada Karin bergemuruh. Apa yang terjadi pada manusia ikan sehingga chakranya begitu lemah? Karin mempercepat lajunya, melewati semak-semak dan tumbuhan liar. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi... sampai kakinya membawanya ke sebuah tanah lapang.

Di ujung sebelah sana terdapat sebuah pohon besar.

Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah kubangan darah.

Dan di tengah kolam darah tersebut adalah Suigetsu.

"Bocah merepotkan!" seru Karin sambil berlari menuju kubangan darah tersebut.

xxx

Suigetsu merasakan seseorang mendekat, ia takut kalau itu adalah musuh. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Sudahlah, pikirnya, apapun yang terjadi padanya, terjadilah.

Bayangan putih itu mendekat, dan Suigetsu mengenalinya. Ia mengenali rambut merah itu, kacamata berbingkai tebal, dan muka menjengkelkan yang tidak pernah menunjukkan senyum kepadanya. Oh tidak, nona prefeksionis datang, ia pasti akan mengomelinya karena dapat dikalahkan seperti ini, karena menghalangi rencana _'Sasuke-kun'_-nya. Dan ia pasti tidak akan membiarkannya mati dengan tenang.

"Apa maumu, mata empat?" tanya Suigetsu, lebih dengan nada marah daripada mencemooh.

"Cih, ikan merepotkan! Kalah sama Anbu? Dasar, kerjaanmu hanya merusak rencana-rencana jenius Sasuke!" jawab Karin sambil memeriksa tubuh Suigetsu.

"Hahaha, sampai ajalku pun kamu masih memerintahku, eh, mata empat?" Suara Suigetsu melemah, chakranya benar-benar terkuras.

"Diam, manusia ikan! Sudah, turuti kata-kataku saja!" Karin sibuk mencoba mengankat Suigetsu untuk membopongnya.

"Cih! Jadi sampai aku mati, aku akan diperintah kamu, mata empat?! Heh, dengar. Sekarang aku akan mati, akan ke neraka. Untuk sekali ini, dengarkan perintahku, kacamata!" seru Suigetsu gusar, ia menepis tangan Karin.

Karin terkesiap, ia memandang Suigetsu dengan kaget. Ini bukan Suigetsu yang ia tahu... Suigetsu yang ia tahu akan melawan perintahnya dengan makian. Suigetsu yang ia tau tidak pernah meledak dan marah seperti ini. Suigetsu yang ia tahu hanya akan meneyringai saat dibentak. _Sampai sekarang._

"Perintah apa hah...?"

Tiba-tiba kata-katanya terhenti, darah masuk ke mulutnya.

Bibir Suigetsu bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Kasar, basah, berbau darah, dan agak sakit. Gigi Suigetsu yang tajam bergesekkan dengan giginya.

Karin kaget dengan aksi tersebut hanya dapat menatap laki-laki yang menciumnya dengan mata membelalak. Suigetsu berusaha menopang tubuhnya agar kepalanya dapat bertemu dengan kepala Karin. Tangannya yang masih dapat bergerak mencari kepala Karin, mencoba mendekatkannya ke kepalanya. Tidak ada rasa berbunga-bunga, senang, dan hal lain seperti yang biasa dirasakan orang-orang pada ciuman pertama. Ciuman ini berkesan dingin dan memaksa. Dan... ada sedikit perasaan aneh di dalamnya. Rasa putus asa Suigetsu menyatu dengan kegembiraannya karena dapat mengeluarkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam.

Tiba-tiba Karin merasakan darah mengalir lebih banyak ke mulutnya.

"Uhuk!" Darah keluar lagi dari mulut Suigetsu.

Karin sadar akan apa yang terjadi segera mengangkat tangan Suigetsu dan melemparnya ke pundaknya. Sehingga seakan-akan Suigetsu merangkulnya. Dengan susah payah, Karin mengangkat tubuh Suigetsu.

"Puas perintahmu kuturuti, manusia ikan?" tanya Karin.

"Heeh..." Suigetsu hanya memalingkan muka.

"Sekarang, untuk terakhir kalinya dalam hidup_mu_, dengar perintahku. Dasar manusia egois..."

"Hmmh," keluh Suigetsu.

"Kalau kau tahu, desa terdekat jaraknya hanya 1km dari sini. Dan kamu masih bisa bertahan dan berjalan kaki, eh, ikan bodoh?"

"A... apa...?" Suigetsu hanya menatap gadis berambut merah di depannya, tercengang. Kalau tahu ini perintah Karin, ia tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh tadi!

_Tetapi..._

Memang seharusnya seperti ini kan? Suigetsu sebagai si bodoh dengan ego tinggi dan Karin si nona prefeksionis yang akan selalu memerintahnya.

_Yah, kecuali satu kali itu._

xxx

_**DODOL GUAH.**_

_**Maaf... karakternya OOC TTTT soalnya refrensi saya tentang SuiKa ga banyak... paling dari Fanfic2 yang bertebaran TTTT**_

_**Dan ini pertama kali saya menulis fluff. Apakah ini fluff?**_

_**Komen sangat diperlukan TTTT**_


End file.
